New World
by my-madeup-world
Summary: Sakura is used to a life of being pushed around,She comes home from her bully's trying to kill her,only to be knocked out by a sudden earthquake, waking up in a new world. How will Sakura cope when she ends up landing around the Akatsukis hideout? SakuxMulti Second try!
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

_**sakura's pov**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my emerald green eyes groggily and blinked my eyes a few times,i glared at my alarm clock.I finally had enough I slammed my hand on the cursed thing.I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes,i looked at the clock,it was 7:20 only 40 minutes till I have to go to the hell hole called high school. I stood up and went to my dresser to get cloths which consisted of a faded black tee shirt and ripped skinny jeans.I got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and the rats nest I call hair( pink rats nest at that)  
I looked at myself,I had emerald green eyes which I thought were ugly,pink hair which) I thought was ratty and not mention my disgustingly pale skin all in all I don't look normal I walked down the stairs of my house, yeah MY house,I started living there when my parents died in a car crash when I was 5 years old,ever since then some don't I don't even know has been paying for this house and if you look around the house you can see that's not much.

I made myself some toast for breakfast and looked at the clock it was 7:30.I got up and grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.I walked out the door and started walking to school.

I was walking down the side walk when I saw a group of girls I knew all to well. They were all glaring at me some smirking and some whispering stuff like "freak""loser""idiot""trash"  
stuff like that I walked past them well tried. yuki's foot shot out to trip me,I could have just stepped over it but I decided not to I thought I might as well get this over with.I fell on my hands and knees I guess they didn't like that because one of the girls growled and kicked me over then yuki yelled at me

"go back to where ever you came from you freak!your a nobody a nothin RO!" I just stared at her not Affected at all I'm used to all the look on my face made them angry because they started kicking me over and over again.  
when they were done they just walked to school.I came prepared I put concealer on my bruises and I cleaned the scrapes and put band-aids on myself,when I was done I also walked to school as if nothing happened.

I walked into the office and saw the secretary glaring at me,I just looked at my feet she stopped glaring at me and shoved the tardy slip into my hands.I walked sluggishly out of the office,the secretary was looking at me on my way out.

"I wonder why she keep's staring at me?" I asked in my head.I took my time walking to my class I knew hell would break loose as soon as I get in there.i knocked on the door and opened room fell silent all the students just staring at teacher glared at me while I felt very uncomfortable under everyone's stare.

"late again Haruno"he sighed and told me to sit down,I sat in my seat and looked up at the lesson he was starting to teach,then I felt something hit the back of my head.I turned around the see Yuki behind me smirking and a crumbled up note on the floor,I bent down to pick it up,I uncrumbled the note and read "meet -us- outside" I looked at her,she looked at me expectingly I shook my head no and turned around,when the teacher turned around I felt Yuki yank my hair back to her "come or you'll regret it" she whispered hmmm i probly should go i could probly handle all of them The teacher turned back around,Yuki let you of my hair and I went back to what I was doing the teacher stared at Yuki and she stared innocently back,he just shrugged it off and returned to the lesson.

after the lesson was lunch I sat at an empty table and ate the lunch I packed last night Yuki came over to my table "so you coming?" she snapped,I looked at her and swallowed the food in my mouth "yeah im coming" she looked kinda shocked that I spoke,  
well I just now decided to be a little less... um quiet Yuki got over the shock and smirked and walked to her group,Yuki told them somthing and there frowns turned into smirks and they kept glancing at me,I ignored them of course,while I was eating i wondered if Inner's still in there,the last time I heard her was when i was 5 now im 16, hmmmmmmmmmm 'im right here!' "huh?" 'im right here been here forever in your boring old head!' "hey!" 'better hurry up and eat times almost up!talk to ya later!' I looked up at the clock she was right

I ate the rest of my lunch and went to my next class P.E,the gym teacher told us to run laps on the never made me happy because I never could run as fast as i wanted to,i didn't want any unwanted attention on me so I ran like a normal teenager.I was just jogging when I felt someone ram me into the fence around the track,I turned around to see one of Yuki's friends running away,I could hear Inner ranting in my head 'why don't you kick there ass!' "I'm not strong enough Inner..." "che u still should stick up for yourself',

School's over now "I guess I should get going to the meeting place" I thought 'yeah so we can kick there asse's!' "Inner..." 'what?' "…...shut up"'uhhhhh o-okay.'

I started walking to a field behind the school,when I got there the last rays of light were now gone and I was there staring at Yuki "what did you want?" Yuki smirked "oh nothing ~" I narrowed my eyes then something wizzed past me and grazed my cheek,my eyes widened a little I turned around to see two of Yuki's friends,one had rocks in her hands i guess thats what she chucked at me the other had a pocket knive sure it was small but it still cuts,the girl with the knive charged I got into a fighting stance then Yuki and one her friends held me back.  
I heard Yuki whisper in my ear "were gonna mess you up!" "INNER!"I yelled in my head 'Sakura!let me come out i can help you!' i looked up and saw that girl getting closer "i think i can handle this...maybe" 'fine but i'm comming out if it you get hurt!' "che!"

the girl was about 5 feet away 4... 3... 2... 1. I elbowed yuki in her stomich and puched the girl with the knive she fell on the ground and hit her head on something,the girl that had my other arm was shocked but got over it and twisted my arm around so i was facing the ground.I grunted in pain and i heard yuki yell "you bitch! who do you think you are!" she balled her fist up and hit me in the face my head dropped even lower,I had enough!I gathered all my strength and twisted my arm back around and push the girl into Yuki.I then started running.I felt something hard hit my cheek,dang I forgot about the girl throwing the rocks! she started chucking more rocks at me but I was ready I dodged them and every one I dodged i got closer,she finally ran out of rocks,she looked up shocked to see me standing in front of her I then punched her in the jaw and she fell down.I started running and this time I ran even faster but there were fast runners in Yuki's group to and Im worn out from all that dodging and punching.I heard fast footsteps getting closer and closer when it sounded like they were right behind I turned around to meet a fist,  
it hit me in the face again. I tripped over my own feet and girls tried to lunge for me while I was falling but I ducked and they flew over me.I ignored the pain in my jaw and ran past them I could see the school but it was still far away,I tripped over something 'your such a cluts!' "shut up!"  
I tried to get up but was to late someone was sitting on my back holding me down,she flipped me over and started punching me.i summoned whatever strength I had left and push her off of me and punched her two or three times and ran off the school was only a couple yards away i pushed myself a little harder,I finally made it to the school!i stopped a little to catch my breath I looked behind me and saw nobody i leaned on the wall and relaxed a little.

I started walking home and when I got there i knew i needed a shower ASAP.I finally made it to my house,'Yah we'r home!'"shhhhh headache..."  
'oh sorry' she said in whisper voice i took my shoes off by the door and went up to my room to take a shower, when I was done I got in bed and fell asleep.

_**2:30 in the morning**_

I woke up to hear a rumbling sound them suddenly the whole house started shaking!I fell on the floor and tried I repeat TRIED to walk but I fell and banged my head on the wall and everything went black..

the next day...

"ughhh hey...heyheyhey HEY what the hell!" I looked around the place was a mess and I mean a MESS!If my room was a mess... I got up and ran down the stairs "ughhhhhh this sucks!might as well start cleaning." I went back up stairs and cleaned my room then the bathroom then I did the living room then the kitchen while I was cleaning I remembered that there was an earthquake so when I was done i sat on the couch and turned on the turned on the T.V or tried to it wouldn't turn on "guess the powers down." I mumbled to myself "oh well" I walked to the curtains and flung them open my eyes widened at what I saw,  
I saw a forest green all around me but there 's something else that scared me,there was a man with a swirly orange mask with one hole looking at me on the other side he spoke "sempia look what tobi found!" I heard a groan "what un!" I screamed the man with the mask fell on the ground holding hands over his ears then he looked up "hey sempai there's a girl!"then I heard a "poof" and a man with blonde hair dropped from the sky and landed next to the mask guy, he looked a little shocked "well waddaya know... you were right." I screamed again and shut the curtains I ran upstairs to my room I heard a "HEY UN"I hid under my bed i heard a crash 'awwwww poor window'"shhhh inner!" 'k...'

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

"  
"wow this place is weird un!" "yeah!"" tobi...""yes sempai!" sigh "do something useful and get the others ... fast un."  
the man with the mask was already gone"yahh! he's gone un!" The man with long blonde hair looked around it was pretty weird...  
he was looking around then "sempai tobi got them fast!" they all filed in and looked around

"what the hell?"

_**WITH SAKURA**_

"what the hell?" "more people" she mumbled to herself she heard someone walking up the steps she shut up quickly the door opened she heard her stuff being picked up then she saw the feet next to the bed, she gulped suddenly the bed was thrown into the wall on the other side of the room she eepped and a man with blue skin was towering over her looked at the door and screamed "I found someone!"  
suddenly there were people in my room at least 9

A man with orange hair and a lot of piercing's spoke "what are you doing around our base?are you a spy?where did this weird house come from?whats your name?are you a ninja?" they all stared at me expectingly

"I-I dont know about a base,im n-not a s-spy,im not s-sure how i g-got here,H-haruno Sakura,W-Whats a ninja?"

they all looked a little shocked at the last answer then the one with silver hair said "nobody important can I sacrifice her?" my eyes widened then the man with orange hair spoke again "No"  
everyone in the room looked at me

he looked at me "stand up." I stood,everyone looked at my clothes I looked at myself then looked back at them "what?"  
the blonde one spoke "your cloths are weird un..." I looked at there clothes "to me your cloths are weird"  
the man with orange hair spoke "where did you come from?"  
"United States Of America?" there was "huh?(un)" all around the room I decided to ask a question "where am I?"  
they all looked at me and orange hair spoke again"Amegakure.."  
"huh?Never heard of Amegakure.."  
"We never heard of United States Of America..."  
orange head spoke "hmmmmmm I think I know how you got hear.."  
"how?"we all say at the same time "you might of done a Demention transportation jutsu without knowing."  
"i dont even know what a jutsu is..."  
"what happened do you remember?"  
"yeah everything was shaking and then I hit my head..."  
"yeah that would happen with a big thing."  
"your coming with us pack your stuff."  
"why?"  
"you cold be useful" "oh."  
"by the way my name is Pien" he pointed to himself then he pointed to silver hair,purple eyes"thats Hidan"  
he pointed at blondie"(deidara)"  
then the blue haired girl "Konon"  
then swirly mask"Tobi"  
blue guy"Kisame"  
red eyes"Itachi"  
stiches"Kakuzu

plant guy?"Zetsu "

and we are Akatsuki"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

After the introduction All the members except Blondie and swirly mask left.

I don't feel like using there real names so I'll call them that.

After Awhile of me stalling and swirly mask(Tobi)screaming .Swirly mask ran away saying something like "gottago gottago gottago!"

Blondie's looking at my artwork.

I guess this is the time to sneak in my gun.

Yah over the years I got a small pistol.

I lived in a bad neighborhood. What do you expect?

I snuck it into one of the three bags I had packed.

"Hey Blondie I'm done!"I know I shouldn't mess with someone I know nothing about but I can't help myself!

He turned around.

"1 you know my name use it un 2 good we're leaving then"

dang.

I was hoping for a better reaction from him.

"What about your friend uh...Tobi?" The last part came out as a question I didn't know all there names very well.

"Just hearing his name gives me a headache"

"oh um lets go then"

We walked out of the house he carried 1 of my bags while I carried 2 .

He dropped my bag and put his hand in his bag for a second.

Suddenly he threw a small white thing into the hair.

He did a sign with his hands and then there was a poof.

I squinted there was dust everywhere.

'where the fuck did this dust come from!'

"how should I now inner!"

The dust cleared and my eyes widened.

'god damn that's one big bird'

I inwardly nodded my head.

I picked up my bags.

"Uh how do we get up there...?"

"We jump un!"

"I can't jump that high!"

"then I'll carry you"

"carry me?"

It took me awhile to get that he's gonna pick me up AND jump on that...thing.

He bent down.

"get on my back un"

"u-u-uh I'm n-not so sure-"

"Just get on my back already un!"

"OK jeez!"

I walked over to him and hopped on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my thighs(this sounds wrong!)

He jumped.

I could somehow feel...this is going to sound weird...but its like he pushed energy to his feat.

Weird right?

My grip tightened as we soared through the air.

Finally we landed on the bird thing.

And I let go.

I could here Inner ranting in my head

'How the hell can his hair be softer than ours!'

"I don't know inner"

'we should see what shampoo he uses' inner said with an evil smile

I mentally slapped her

"No that's weird Inner stop being such a creeper!"

'yeesh It was just an idea! You don't need to slap me!'

"yah sureeeeeeee"

I pushed Inner to the back of my mind.

"sooooooooo how long till we get to this base?"

"about ten minutes un..."

"Oh"

wow this is so awkward

'awkward silence gay baby born!'

"I thought I got rid of you!"

'you'll never get rid of me!mwahahahahah!'

"dang I was hoping I'd get rid of you someday!"

'hahaha nope your stuck with me FOREVER!'

"leave me alone Inner I think we're here!

"are we at the 'base'?"

He looked at me "yah un"

"yay I was getting bored!"

We reached some sort of entrance.

When that bird thing made another poofing noise.

I was suddenly falling.

"hey!"

Blondie was to far away to catch me.

"shit un"

I was spazzing out when I remembered something

I remembered what Blondie did when we jumped to on the bird thing.

He pushed energy to his feat!

'you can't do that it wont work!'

"well its better than nothing!"

I tried twisting my body around so I could land on my feat.

The ground was coming closer and closer.

I forced imaginary energy to my feat.

Wow I can actually feel the energy.

It moved fast.

It went around my feat.

I looked down a little to see my feat were glowing a soft blue.

I landed in a crouch.

I could feel the impact I had with the ground ripple through me.

'well I'll be damned!You were right! We're alive!"Inner screamed while crying tears of joy

I fell over on my butt panting,

I just had a near death experience.

Blondie rushed over to me.

"Are you OK un!"he looked really concerned

worry spread across his features.

"u-uh yah"I gave a small smile.

He held his hand out.

I grabbed it as he pulled me up"thanks"

"No biggie I should have caught you. I'm amazed that someone with no experience like you would have such good chakra control yeah!"

"chakra?"

"Its the energy you sent to your feat un"

"oh"

For some reason whenever I heard ninja or Akatsuki something sparked in my memory.

Don't know why.

He walked up to the boulder and stood in front of it.

He did a some hand signs when the boulder moved.

"wow"was all I said.

"hey you comin' yeah!"

"Oh yeah!Wait up!"

I ran past the boulder and into the cave thingy.(lol)

the boulder closed behind me with a "BOOM!"

We started walking down these tunnels for so long.

"are we there yet!"I complained

"no yeah"

"soooooo...we're there"

"no un"

"oh un"

"don't say un...un"

"What I don't understand un"

"are you mocking me un?"

"um no un"

"Sakura un"

"yah un"

"shut up un."

"OK...un"

He face palmed while I giggled

Finally we came to a door.

He opened it and I saw all the people I met before.

If only I could remember there names!

I walked in and some old man with purple eyes came up to me.

"'sup bitch"

"excuse me!"

"leave her alone un!"

"I don't have to blondy!"

The fight just went on and on AND ON.

I sat on the couch and watched them fight.

Finally I got bored and wondered if they had any thing to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through there cabinets.

I don't think I should be just taking some random peoples food.

'who cares I'm starving!'Inner whined.

I grabbed a bag of potato chips.

I opened them up and started eating them when I heard a scary voice behind me.

"those are MY chips"

I turned around slowly.

'OMFG its that one guy from before!The one with all the piercings before!'

"I know Inner!"

"who says these are your chips they don't have your name on them!"I challenged

He gave me a smug look

"actually they do see?"He pointed to a spot on the bag

well shit he was right.

It had the letters scribbled on it.

I licked my thumb and wiped the name off the bag.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"yes you do!You just wiped my name off the bag!"

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did!"

"nope!"

"As leader of this organization I order you to give me those chips!"

"You order me!"

He smirked

"yah I order you"

I looked at him

"nope!"I ran as fast as I could

"hey gimmi my chips!"He caught me in like a second!

He snatched the bag out of my hands and held it high

"hey give it back!"

I kept on jumping for it

"damn you and your tallness!"

He laughed deeply.

Dammit.

"hmph"I turned around and walked away.

I could almost feel his eyes burning into my back as I walked back into the living room.

"yo un"Deidara said in greeting eating chips.

And thank Kami it didnt have a name on it.

I reached in and grabbed one.

Hahahahahahahahaha DONE!

The pairings are not yet decided I guess its SakuraXmulti

If you wanna have a little bit of choice review and tell me who you suggest!

Also tell me what you think of this chapter!

Well I'll update soon!

=My-madeup-world 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I munched on the chip and was about to get another when he snatched it away.

"get your own un!"

I looked shocked

_'what's with these men and there chips?'_ Inner asked in my head

I ignored her.

"but I don't wanna get my own chips"I said"I only want one more!"

He sighed "fine un"

He gave me a chip and I munched on it.

An awkward silence settled in

_'do something outer!'_ Inner yelled _'its to awkward!'_

_'for once I agree inner'_

Suddenly Deidara broke the silence.

"come on Sakura lets go train!"

Deidara dragged me off.

Wait train.

I have to work!

Oh well I can do it!

I wont be the same weakling I was in the real world!

We walked into some field.

It kept going until part of the forest came in view.

"Come on Sakura chan lets spar"

"wait spar?As in fight you?"

He smirked

"yup don't worry I'll go easy on you"

I narrowed my eyes.

I hate being under estimated.

"Bring it ya bastard!"

Suddenly he threw a punch towards my stomach

I sucked in my stomach to dodge it.

I barely dodged it.

He came back with a kick aimed towards my chest.

I put up both my arms.

The kick rammed into me and made me take a few steps back.

Shit my arms hurt!

I decided to hit him in the face.

I hit him with all my strength.

CRACK

My fist connected with his jaw.

He looked down.

I smirked.

Got ya.

He looked back up smirking.

"Your gonna have to do better than that un"

My eyes widened.

I put everything into that punch!

He punched me in my stomach while I was distracted.

"urgggg"

I dubbled over clutching my stomach.

_'powwow this hurts!_' Inner complained

_'you think I don't know that!'_I yelled in frustration

"hey Sakura chan are you okay un? I didn't mean to hit you that hard"

I still had one hand on my stomach but I raised my hand in a way saying 'help me up Dammit!'

He took my hand and pulled me up.

"you okay?" He looked concerned.

I offered a weak smile.

"hurts like a bitch but I'll live"

He sighed.

"good let go inside I'm starving un!"

"yah me to"

We walked into the base.

"im gonna make some eggs!"I said

I turned the oven on.

and got out a pan.

And made eggs.

After the cooking started all the members came towards the kitchen at the smell of breakfast for dinner.

I made eggs,toast and bacon.

I made a TON of food.

But I guess it was the right choice because they devoured it all.

"They stacked there plates in the sink and was planning on leaving them until I spoke up.

"Hey I ain't washing these dishes!"

I pointed at the stack of dirtied dishes.

They all groaned and started playing rock paper scissors to see who would be doing them.

I smirked

In the end Hidan and Tobi had to do them.

"stupid bitch making me wash dishes with some hyperactive fuck tard...!"He mumbled

"What was that Hidan"I said darkly.

"N-nothing sakura chan" he said weakly

"that's what I thought!"

Damn I'm tired.

I decided to go to an empty room

'_should I be worryed whos room this might be?'_ I asked myself forgetting about Inner

'_meh who cares?I'm tired_' Inner said sleepily

"_me too Inner me too_"

I didn't even turn the light on in the room I just walked up to the bed pulled the covers away and snuggled with the softness of the pillows.

…...

I was shoved off the bed rather harshly.

"OW!"I said as I scraped the palms of my hand on the floor.

"get off my bed and out of my room girl" a voice growled out

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN

DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE!

I'm asking for at least 1 review until I put up the next chappter!

I'd like to thank

anyone who takes the time to read my story :D

BYEEEEE

-My-Madeup-World


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

I just realized I haven't done the disclaimer yet!

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

"Sakura speaking"

Sakura thinking

Sakura thinking in inner world

"_Sakura talking in inner world"_

"**inner Sakura talking"**

I jumped from her position on the floor. A red head scowled at her "get out" he snapped. I stood up and squeaked out a "sorry" . She opened the door and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop."wait"He mumbled "whats your name?" **"how rude" **inner snapped not liking how he didn't say his name first.**"tell the bastard to learn some manners!"** inner ranted. Sighing mentally "_ill deal with it inner"_ I stopped talking to Inner and glared a little ."its rude not to introduce yourself first" He raised an eyebrow and smirked "I guess your right. Names Sasori" she nodded "My names Sakura"I now stood outside his door."nice meeting you Sakura, good bye."Then he slammed the door in my face.

My eyebrow twitched showing my obvious irritation."Bastard!" I mumbled under my breath. I looked around the empty hall seeing no one. Damn I'm going to get lost and end up in the dungeon! AGAIN.I groaned and walked around the familiar twist and turns of the many,many hallways. OK the kitchen should be right..., I turned around the corner. Here! Another hall!

Dammit! I groaned and kicked the wall. I looked around and there was no one in sight. I suddenly heard swearing, Looking up I saw the bastard that called me a bitch. I know his name but I'm calling him bastard. Groaning I called out to him."bastard!"He looked at me. He responded to that?! "can you show me to the kitchen?"I asked through clenched teeth. I don't find it pleasant asking anything from him. He smirked "well since you asked..."I had a look of hope in my eyes."NO" He started walking away"what!" I said a shocked look on my face as I ran to catch up. "you heard me! No"He didn't spare a glance."why not?!" I asked. He stopped and turned around."You have to say sorry for being a bitch and leaving"My eye twitched when he smirked. I needed to get to the kitchen though. It'll probably be awhile till I see someone else. I looked at all the pro's and con's to this and finally made my choice. I looked at Bastard and glared, His smirk just grew and I saw amusement in his amethyst eyes."I'm sorry"I bit out."was that so hard"He taunted. I glared "show me to the kitchen now"I said, daring him to argue."right this way Sakura"She glared as he bowed in a sarcastic gesture."bastard" I mumbled for the second time today as I followed him down the halls. **"So many rights and lefts" **Inner said dizzily holding her head as she wobbled around in our world."_I was thinking the same thing Inner!"_ We turned a left and there stood, in all its glory was the Kitchen.

"Thank Kami" she said as she plopped into the kitchen chair right across from where Diedara was sitting."why didn't you come look for me" I groaned."I was stuck with Hidan" **" I thought you were calling him bastard?!"** Inner teased."_Bastards too long Hidan's shorter" _Inner giggled a little and then started laughing her ass off."_what?" _I asked** "Nothing! Nothing! Its just my sexy imagination acting up again" **She choked out "_ew Inner that's gross!"_I immediately left Inner alone to her pervy thoughts and Listened to what Diedara had to say. "sorry un" he said munching on some toast "I got distracted by this toast" I rolled my eyes at how blonde he was being."am I going to train today?" I asked. He swallowed his last bite of toast and answered" ask Leader sama"I groaned "do you guys have a map or something?" I asked. "yeah hold on un" Diedara said walking into the living room. He kicked Hidan's feat off the coffee table while walking through. He returned,after kicking Hidan's feat a second time, with a scroll "here you go un" he said tossing it to me" thanks" I said walking out of the Kitchen unrolling the scroll. OK Leaders room should be...that way. I thought looking to the right. I turned Right,then Left then another Left, I was met with a dead end. What the... I thought returning my gaze to the map. It should be right here! I looked at the wall in front of me and weirdly I felt that energy or chakra. I looked closer and saw the tiny pixels of the wall. Whoa, that's not suppose to be there. I pressed my hand to the wall and it wavered a tiny bit. I wonder what would happen if I pushed a little chakra to my hand. I closed my eyes and tried to move my chakra. It moved sluggishly up my arm. It stopped at my wrist and started going down. Come on! Just a little more! It went up a little but then rocketed back down to my stomach. Letting out some air I didn't know I was holding I thought, guess its easier going down than up. "Damn" I cursed aloud."OK I'm going to try this one more time"I breathed in and out calming myself. This time I tried it reach the middle of my hand. The wall quivered but didn't disappear. I let it go back down again and took a few calming breaths. Almost got it. I pushed the chakra hard this time it was going fast towards my elbow,slowed down a little towards my wrist,then it moved sluggishly when it was at the middle of my palms,it started getting hard around the middle/top of my finger tips."urg"I groaned pushing it more as the wall rippled violently Finally I felt the energy touch the tips of my finger tips. I struggled to keep it there. The wall didn't disappear. Whatever Illusion this is it needs to leave."Leave"I mumbled still trying to keep my chakra at my finger tips. OK synonyms,synonyms, I chanted to myself."uh... gone...,depart...er...away" dammit nothings working! "release!" I said as a last minute word before I gave out. The wall suddenly vanished." "that was the word"I said angrily to myself,quickly letting my hold on my chakra go. I knocked on the door a bit roughly waiting for a reply " come in" I heard a voice say,muffled by the door. I opened the door and walked in. I sat in a chair that was put in front of Pein's desk. He kept a emotionless mask on, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes when he saw my appearance. I panted a little still winded from trying to get rid of, what ever it was."I see you had trouble with the gen jutsu I put over my office door" his deep voice said with a spark of amusement. I glared and nodded "why would you put that there?!" I asked, growling a little bit."I wanted to test your ability's" He said simply."what glared "it was a pain in the ass" I said "I didn't even know what a gen jutsu was,all I knew was there was a wall where a door should be" The tiniest up turn of his lips told me he was smiling."i am aware of that, for a first time you did exceptional I honestly didn't think you could do it" My eyes brightened at the exceptional part, but then narrowed when he said he didn't think I could do it."though your still at genin level and know nothing about this world" he stacked a few papers on his desk and put them down again in front of him. "am I going to train today?" I asked finally."yes you will train with one of the members everyday except Sunday."I nodded and listened."today(Monday) Itachi will train you,tomorrow Sasori will train you,the next day Diedara, then Kisame, Hidan on Friday and on Saturday I will train you" I nodded "is that all"I asked "yes you may leave" I got up and left planning on finding this Itachi and getting him to train me. I looked at the map and looked until I found the name I was looking for "_Itachi's room" _I once again walked down the confusing halls till I walked down one hallway with lots of doors. I walked to the door that, on the map, is supposed to be Itachi's. I knocked on his door and nothing happened. I pursed my lips a little and was about to knock harder until the door opened."what do you want?" a calm voice asked me."um your suppose to train me today" I said looking at my feat."very well"He said stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him."follow me to the training grounds."

_AND CUT! Haha 1500 words! Its not as long as the first chapter but its longer than the last one :P_

_if your wondering why this chapter is so different its because I actually explained how Sakura and inner communicate so its not so confusing anymore!_

_I also wanna apologize for my bad grammar and OOC-ness in the chapters before this :( they will be better from her on out!_

_**Please review! If I get at least 2 more reviews I'll update the next Friday :D**_

_**-**My-Madeup-World _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

don't own Naruto

"talking"

normal

"**inner"**

in the inner world

"_sakura talking to inner"_

I followed Itachi to the training grounds. He stood there just staring at me. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "um what are you going to teach me?" I asked looking at the ground."first of all quit looking at your feat it shows weakness"I looked up in surprise, only to be greeted with a slightly annoyed Itachi."secondly I will be teaching you how to hide you emotions and how to resist a gen jutsu, but I can already tell this wont be easy, you let your emotions out so freely, I can read you like a book" I blushed a little in embarrassment."see" he said gesturing to my flaming cheeks."your embarrassed so you blush"I fought the heat that was coming to my cheeks making the blush lessen "better"I sighed stopping in the middle of it already knowing my mistake."but not good enough" he said catching it right away."we will spar and I want you to keep your face emotionless, if I see any emotion you will run 5 laps for each time I see it."I instantly put on a poker face and nodded"lets get started" I said making my voice sound hollow with no emotion. He nodded and suddenly appeared in front of me, my eyes widened."5 laps" was all he said. I narrowed my eyes."10, run them all with no emotion" it was hard wiping the anger off my face as I nodded. The whole training ground was about one mile.** ' fucking shit" **inner grumbled _"shut up inner!I'm trying to concentrate!"_ she scoffed **"whatever"**

10 fucking miles I grumbled to myself as I started running. After about five laps exhaustion showed in my eyes. I saw Itachi look at me, I quickly erased them from my eyes and continued. When I was done I panted but kept my face emotionless."good job"Itachi said" your getting better" I nodded"I'm going to teach you how to release a gen jutsu" He said stepping a few feat away from me."first you put your fingers in this sign" I copied him perfectly "then gather chakra to your hands and say release" I once again nodded already pushing the slow chakra to my hands."I see you can control your chakra" he nodded approvingly "I'm going to put you in a simple gen jutsu I want you to release it _and_ keep your emotions hidden" I nodded again. Suddenly the world started swirling around. I blinked my eyes.**"Outer did you get us high?!"** I shook my head_ "its the gen jutsu" _was all I said as I pushed her to the farthest corner of my mind. I need full concentration. My hands still in the sign, but the damn chakra was only at my wrists now. I pushed it to go faster. It was now moving pretty fast as soon as it reached my finger tips I said the special word "release" the world suddenly swirled back to normal. "5 minutes" Itachi said. I barely kept the surprise off my face "it felt like a few seconds" He nodded."that's the beauty of certain gen justu's, they can put an illusion on your time sense too"I nodded. He let the smallest smile creep on his face "but for a beginner you did exceptionally well. I smiled and quickly went back to emotionless."I saw that 5 laps" sighing mentally I started running.

Groaning I walked back into the endless hallways of the base. Itachi already gone I shuffled my feet on

the hard wood floor making a slight squeaking noise caused by my rubber ninja boots. God dammit!

I'm going to get lost again I whined to myself. Suddenly a body rammed into my own causing me to fall on the floor. I groaned as I closed my eyes and rubbed my calf's a little. They burned from all the running. Looking up I glared at who ever knocked me down.

You guys can choose who you want it to be :D just comment!

-my-madeup-world


End file.
